


The Lamp

by E_K_Hannila



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: He's a Good Boy, He's just tall, Marionne is a sad fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_K_Hannila/pseuds/E_K_Hannila
Summary: Breaking things is okay. Really. No, don't!... he's in the box again.





	The Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the artwork of xavidoodles on Tumblr, along with some of my own experiences.  
> (This is basically a light-weight autistic shutdown)

_Dark. Quiet. Good. This is good._

The boy lay curled at the bottom of the gigantic cardboard box, fidgeting with a scrap of ribbon dangling inside. His sharp fingertips snagged on a few threads, and he nearly unraveled the entire ribbon trying to get his hand free.

He shook off the loose thread, whimpering softly.  _Stop breaking things._

He had to stop messing things up. Everything he touched broke.  He couldn’t fix anything. Everything was broken because of him. He would destroy everything. He would destroy everyone. 

A sliver of light halted his spiral. The boy reflexively covered his eyes, squinting at the light.

“You okay, kid?” a familiar voice asked. A green-haired man looked down into the box with concern.

The boy nodded in response, unable to meet his eyes.

“Well, okay, then… but, uh, _Supernatural_ ’s gonna be on in, like, five minutes,” the man said. “Didn’t think you’d wanna miss that.” 

“A-Anti…” the boy finally managed to say, “are you mad at me?”

“For what?” Anti asked.

“I broke a lamp…” the boy whispered, burying his face in his sleeves. “I-I didn’t mean to, I swear! I just…” He fought back tears, sniffling quietly.

“I get it, Marionne,” Anti said softly. “Your brain is wired for a body about a foot shorter than the one it’s in. You’re gonna run into stuff.” 

“I keep breaking things,” Marionne bawled. “Everything I touch ends up in a million pieces!”

“It’s okay, Marionne,” Anti said. “It’s fine to break things every once in a while. Lamps are replaceable. Dishes, too. And most anything can be fixed.”

“I don’t wanna hurt anyone,” Marionne whimpered.

“You’re not going to.”

Anti stood there for a few moments, then lifted the lid higher and stepped in. He sat down in the corner, taking one of Marionne’s hands gently. “See? I’m fine. You’re not gonna hurt me. Don’t… think you could, actually.”

Marionne glanced over at the faint radioactive green figure holding his hand. “I still don’t wanna come out,” he said.

“That’s fine,” Anti said. “You can stay in here as long as you want.” 

“But I miss people,” Marionne said. “I like watching stuff with you and Dark and Phantom and Wilford and the Jims and Schneep and Marvin and –”

“I get it,” Anti cut him off with a chuckle. “Tell you what. We can watch it together, and then after that you can come back and be in your box. You can have your dinner in here, and I’ll do the dishes. How’s that sound?”

Marionne nodded excitedly.

“All right, lemme get out first so you don’t step on me,” Anti said, climbing out of the box. He took Marionne’s hand, and the boy stood up to his full seven feet, stepping out much more easily.

 

“What happened?” Wilford asked, seeing the fresh ink on Marionne’s tear tracks. 

“He ran into a lamp and hid in the box,” Anti replied. “In other news, I’ve got dish duty.”

“C-can I sit on the couch?” Marionne asked softly.

“Of course,” Dark said, scooting over. Marionne sat down awkwardly, trying not to take up too much space. Anti sat next to him, serving as a buffer against the rest of the egos who trickled in, and the huge, Addams-esque family settled in to watch the newest episode of their favorite show.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I generally write Anti as more brash and rude, but I feel like he'd be nicer to Marionne, since he can empathize with him -- they're both cursed freaks who don't really wanna be here. Also Marionne is like twelve.


End file.
